


红海

by YIjii



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIjii/pseuds/YIjii
Kudos: 1





	红海

电流击中了监视官。

信徒们对待他好似对待一具尸体，他们拎着他的领带在凹凸不平的地上拖行，抓着头发把他摁回那把残破的塑料椅子上，再以同样的方式绑住他的双手和脚踝，皮肤被勒出好几道青紫，他感到他们正用那极不专业的，粗暴的手法发泄着愤怒。如果此时他知道先前救了他的正是多管闲事的外务省行动课，兴许会因羞耻和自责骤然清醒，但无论如何他早就输了，从卧底败露那一刻起。

大脑变成了一个熔炉，他倒不晓得濒死前人能一下想起这么多事。

他想到故乡，煤炭的味道、母亲的金发、融化在士兵炙热枪管儿下的雪，关于那个极北之地的久远记忆一下变得如全息影像般清晰。然后是他的舞子，想到那双美丽空洞的眼睛和医院白色床单上的孱弱身体，意识猛地一颤栗，如同溺水的人抓住了最后一片叶子做的船。他从未如此极尽细致地描摹着他所爱的妻子，仿佛她只是一个维持一线理智的工具，最后反而是罪恶感淹没了他。混沌中他被推打着，椅子翻了，皮肤被扎破，有液体注射了进来，视野是一片猩红，也分不清是血还是药物的幻觉。

或许正是幻觉掐灭了最后一丝清明，终究把他领到那片红色的天空下。

我们要回去了，灼。他这样说道。舞子牵起他和灼的手，我们会回来的，她说。

他一点儿也不优柔寡断，转身登上那艘横渡日本海的邮轮，自欺并毅然决然地。海水是黑色的，散发着腐臭，这时他才注意到海天间唯一浓烈的不只是红色而已，远处有云和太阳，昏沉的金黄和橙色交织，可人人都只顾着低头看电子屏，随生锈的甲板飘摇数千里。他终于忍不住回头，那个男孩和他渐行渐远，港口的风灌进他单薄的衣服里。

对象威胁判定已更新。犯罪系数102，执行模式,非致命麻醉枪。请冷静瞄准,镇压目标。

他醒了，看到黑色的枪口对准眉心。

彼时还未从梦里脱身，黑色让他想起审讯室、海上的污水、黑屏的监控、港口临别时灼逆着夕阳看他的样子——缺乏色彩变化的亚洲人的眼睛，永远是平静的。

灼收回了枪。看着细胳膊细腿至少作为刑警还算及格，教团的乌合之众们哀嚎着躺倒了一地。

灼是来救他的，把高大的男人从地上扶起来，解开绳索，那一副狼狈的模样便更加窘迫了——遍体鳞伤的白人男性，左肩的针孔，衣衫不整，看着像是哪个难民奴隶交易现场。被灼救可比外务省那帮人令他难受一百倍，那是对冲动的懊悔，对无能的不甘，他看到灼捡起掉在地上的领带，再小心翼翼地帮他拉好皱巴巴的衬衫，男孩看起来干净温柔——或许早就不能称之为男孩，公安局的制服衬得他肩背挺拔，触碰到皮肤的手指覆了一层茧。

为什么要把舞子牵扯进来？他知道自己应该这么问，再拽着灼的领子把他拎起来表示愤怒，可做完这一套就该被人用支配者低着颅骨，在爆裂的蓝光下炸成一滩肉泥。好在双腿无力，嗓子发不出声，制止犯罪系数恶化的却是特里那混蛋给的不知道是啥的药。

他在气什么呢？他该感动才对，那位正义甚至还有超能力的监视官来救他了，他已经足够成熟，到了像当初的他一样能够毅然离去的年纪。他是这样不慌不忙地帮他擦掉嘴唇上的血，再拨开垂在前额的刘海，俄罗斯男人眼窝深邃，露出一副透亮的蓝眼睛目光炯炯。那根手指在他眉骨的位置停下了，炯抬眼便看到一副眉头紧锁焦急的面孔，一股温热从皮肤相贴的地方钻进脊梁骨，这时他才后知后觉地感到了冷。头顶白光晃得人昏昏欲睡，那眼神终于松懈下来，脑袋跟着疲软的身体向前耷拉，灼的肩膀接住了他。一个拥抱在他们都注意不到的地方完成了。

没事了，灼拍着他的背说。

炯的手指被他拢进掌心，他说没事了，炯，然后又一次叫了他的名字——移民即使改了个日本名也怎么听都不像那回事儿，幸好民族情节在这个被科技绑架的国家早就被搬下了台面。或许他也可以叫他米哈伊尔，叫他伊格纳托夫，可不标准的发音最后只剩下蹩脚的调情的意味。他终于允许自己放松在灼的怀里，带着一丝侥幸，让血和泥土污染那件洁白平整的衬衫。男孩的制服是湿的，罩了一层秋天雨水的冰凉气味，嘴唇和口腔却很温暖，血腥味儿被稀释了不少。

这不是个适合接吻的环境，一瞬间的冲动像海浪，气势汹汹像是要毁了他·。他第一次感受到那副纤瘦的身体里藏着的爆发力，手臂的力道越来越大，把他抵到墙上，把他的双腿分开，把他的下颌抬起来只为了往更深的地方侵略。一个吻实在是不需要什么章法，彼时身体已经变得足够热，两层布料都显得碍眼，可以停下了，于是他想。

他拉开和灼的距离，男孩转过头时明显是慌乱的，头发乱糟糟地膨成一团。他忍不住伸手轻轻抚过灼的眼下，掌心摊开是一滴眼泪挂在指甲尖。一个烟花在炯的脑海里炸开，他想关于那片红色天空的记忆也许始终是鲜明的。

走吧，舞子还在等我。最后他踉踉跄跄地站起来，脚步淹没在警笛声里。


End file.
